


一切皆梦

by WheatEdge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 十万
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: 全てがdream
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	一切皆梦

**Author's Note:**

> 断断续续搞了几天，大脑放空毫无思考  
> 逻辑混乱，如阅读中感到不适请诅咒作者立毙当场。

游城十代第十次敲门的时候，万丈目才慢吞吞地从沙发上起来看猫眼。先是一顶黑色棒球帽，阴影掩盖半张脸，下面是一件汗湿的白T恤，屋外的阳光把布料照得近乎透明，然后是背在身后的手。总不至于有人大白天入室抢劫，这么想着的万丈目拉开了门，屋外的人应声抬头——

万丈目准，二十二岁，男。十二万分后悔在这个夏天的中午给游城十代打开了门。

那一眼之后万丈目飞速地辨认出来人身份，正想把门甩上时却被一只手挡住，游城十代笑得真诚：至少招待我喝杯茶吧？准。万丈目本不打算理他，却被他随后而来的那个单字称呼搞得恼火，一把推开大门就要呛他，却不防被游城十代钻了空，直接不打招呼地从他身边挤进屋。好嘛，可真是粘来一块牛皮糖，甩都甩不掉。

万丈目还没从游城十代已经进了屋的震惊中回过神，余光瞅见后者从身后抽出什么东西来，递到他面前。

给，游城十代举着那支被阳光照得有些蔫的玫瑰花，这个送给你。

万丈目的目光从花上转到对方脸上又转回花上，感觉自己舌头像是打了结：你别告诉我你刚从飞机上下来就跑来我这里。游城十代听了很高兴，说你怎么知道我从机场买的花，可贵了，我特意没叫店员用纸，怕拿行李的时候折坏包装。真不知道应该怎么讲这个人，而且哪怕是自己现在打开门叫他出去估计游城十代也只是会露出委屈表情然后说为什么要赶我走——完全无效的交流，对游城十代而言。于是他像是自暴自弃一样从游城十代手里拿过那支花来，告诉他杯子和水瓶在哪，要喝水自己倒去。说话的时候万丈目一直盯着那蜷了边的花瓣，这花落到他手里后倒变得顺眼起来，被剪下的死物当然比方才握着它的那人要好对付得多。

年初那会他自己忙着准备毕业，完全没空考虑这消失已久的大麻烦，游城十代的信一封封寄回来，明信片像雪片飞，一张张摆开怕是能铺满客厅地板——从北欧终年不化的冰雪到热带潮热的空气，这离开他许久的人单方面强硬地将那一边的景色带到自己面前来，也容不得他拒绝，因为游城十代根本没有一个确定的地址，完全没办法拒收来自他的邮件。如果现实也有拉黑屏蔽功能就好了，万丈目坐在暮色四合的客厅里看着手上最后一张明信片，护国寺的浅绿房顶伴着蔓生植物，细细密密地挠着他，他只好烦躁地将那张纸丢在一边。

——明信片你收到了吗？游城十代一口喝干杯中水，随手将那杯子搁上茶几，万丈目这才发现他用的居然是自己的杯子，怎么就这么碰巧？我全丢了。万丈目淡淡开口，全部丢进了垃圾桶。说这话时他头扭向一边，想起那只被他塞在衣柜深处的潘多拉盒子。喝完水了还不快走？再这样我立马报警说你私闯民宅，反正我们什么关系都没有。

我可不知道我什么时候答应过你那件事，万丈目。而且我打赌你肯定没把那些东西丢掉。

万丈目憋了许久才从牙缝里挤出“你没有证据”五个字。而游城十代这会已经走到了他面前来，万丈目以为他是要抽走那朵花，却没防备被抓住手腕。你在干什么！重新能呼吸的时候万丈目险些从原地跳起来，换做以前游城十代一定要笑他像只被踩了尾巴的猫——不过此刻显然对方完全没有要给他继续说下去的机会，第二个吻很快黏上来，手腕也跟着被紧紧制住。

我不记得我答应过你。游城十代在他耳边拉长这句气音，挠得他从耳朵烫到脸颊，目光所及全是玫瑰红。搞清楚， _到底是谁先玩消失？_ 万丈目想尖叫，他伸出腿去踢游城十代，没想到对方比他更快，膝盖屈起的功夫就把他压回了沙发，他只得蜷着身子努力摆出防卫姿势。如果必须用特殊方法才能说服你的话，我不介意在你报警的罪名上多加一条。

游城十代把他更紧地挤进沙发里，扯掉他家居服的裤带。他们在没开空调的屋里无声搏斗，万丈目一边担心邻居听见，一边努力想挣脱游城十代的手，结果这番徒劳的挣扎不过是更加方便了这混蛋的动作，手挤进去的时候搞得他几乎痛叫出声，索性一口咬住面前制住他的手腕，也算出了半口恶气。晃动间万丈目碰翻茶几边一只小盒子，一张纸从那下面飘出来。

那是什么，游城十代喘着气问他，你不是说你全丢掉了吗，明信片。

万丈目的脸涨得通红，游城十代拿着它，就要将它递过来，却在万丈目将将接住之际缩回手去，万丈目一个没拿稳，那一角房檐便从他手中滑了出去。

这最后一张明信片从万丈目手里落到地上。轻飘飘的一张纸，画着他们曾一同走过的狭窄石径，纸灯笼在屋檐下被风冲撞发出砰砰响声。游城十代离开前的那个夜晚，他们没有拉上窗帘，在恼人的热意中万丈目迷迷糊糊地看见散碎星空，游城十代伏在他身上一遍遍喊他，将他的思绪搅成一团浆糊。不知道是出于一如既往的固执还是什么别的原因，十代很少直接说出他名字最后那个单字，却在此刻一声连一声，越来越急、越来越快，带出一种令人恐慌的决然来。在这时候万丈目生出没来由的一点点恐慌，这模样像极了永夜前的最后一抹阳光——你把我咬出血了，万丈目。十代在最后抱着他说，你看我的肩膀。万丈目听着他的话，忽然觉得自己是不是还下口太轻，没能留下一个更深、更无法抹除的印迹，好叫他在走的时候把这枚不可告人的勋章揣上身。他不吭声地卷走大半被子，温软的羽毛被裹着他，好像这样就能隔离开他和躺在他身侧的游城十代。十代在他身后抱怨，一边倒吸凉气一边说他怎么不给自己留点被子，这可是冬天的夜晚啊。万丈目依旧不理他，等了许久许久，等到他自己困意涌上来，也没等到十代的更多举动。他用被子挡着脸，装作熟睡翻身的样子转过头去，身侧的被褥正在逐渐转凉，静谧冬夜中只剩他一人，细碎的光晕撒满双人床。

游城十代。万丈目咬牙切齿：你这家伙，为什么不能放过我？

被训斥的人根本不管万丈目说什么，嘴角甚至还露出个笑。他自顾自地说，眼睛也不看万丈目，摆出一副做都做了你能奈我何的样子——这一次之后你可以装作你不认识我，不知道我的名字、不知道我的长相，我们的生命线从未产生重合。我会从你眼前消失，当然如果你愿意的话从记忆中消失也不是不可以。就像迷路的爱丽丝终会回到现实世界一样，他举了个玩笑一般的例子，可惜我不是可爱的三月兔。

他说着这些话的同时甚至帮万丈目好心地整理了衣服，让万丈目看上去像是个小睡方醒的样子，除了裤子下遮掩的那些微不足道的痕迹之外，这伪装的现场几乎是无懈可击。万丈目依然躺在那里，身上力气全无，只剩一双眼睛还在狠狠剜着他，不依不饶的样子。游城十代盯着地上的明信片半晌，终归还是没捡起它。

等等。就在游城十代要拉开门时万丈目在他身后喊他，你又要走吗？去哪里？

我们现在的关系好像没有到我有必要为您解答这句话的地步——不过，也说不定我是要去警察局自首，私闯民宅加强奸。

……你回国又是做什么？

这次轮到万丈目无视十代的话，他从沙发上坐起来，努力忽视身上的不适感：我不记得我方才送过客。

您还是一如既往地不讲道理，万丈目先生。

游城十代没有回头，背着身抬起手来挥挥就算告别，门在他身后合上了。万丈目顿了半拍才想到要追去门口，光着的脚踩在地板上丝丝沁凉，他冲向门口、拉开了门。

——游城十代正站在门后，笑嘻嘻地看着他：下午好啊，万丈目。

Fin.


End file.
